Harry Potter The one who rules all
by NovaNyx
Summary: After losing his Godfather, Harry receives his inheritance and takes on his own destiny. Independent, Rich and Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not an average fifteen year old. So far he thwarted Lord Voldemort five times and still lived to tell the tale. His last run in with Voldemort, however, left him without a god father. Sirius had been the world to Harry. With him gone now, Harry had no idea what to do.

"It's almost midnight, Hedwig. I'm almost sixteen." Harry said to his snowy white owl. He was sitting on his worn cot bed that the Dursleys so 'graciously' gave him to go with the room he was allowed. After meeting his godfather, Sirius, he thought he had a chance to get away from the Dursleys, but now with him gone, he was stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Hedwig fluttered her wings and hooted soothingly towards her master. "Do you want to go hunting, girl?" Harry asked. He received a hoot that sounded like a yes to him. Harry goy up and opened the window. "When you get back, girl, I'll be sixteen. Won't that be exciting?" Harry said sarcastically. Nothing seemed important to him after Sirius's death. Not even his birthday.

After Hedwig left, Harry saw two owls flying his way. Realizing that they were probably from his friends, he left the window open. The first owl to enter was his friend Ron's owl named Pig. The second one was a brown barn owl he didn't recognize. Pig was a small owl with a lot of energy. After he landed on the floor of his room, he excitingly flew around the room.

"Pig! Stop!" harry hissed, trying to be quiet. "You'll wake my Aunt and Uncle"

After Harry get the letter off Pig's leg, Pig flew to Hedwig's cage for a rest. Harry then untied the parcel and letter from the barn owl, and that owl followed the smaller one.

The letter from his best mate Ron was the same he always got from him.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday, Mate. Mom's going to send you some cake and other food tomorrow, so look out for pig again. It's boring over here alone, Ginny is always gone to Luna's house and the Twins are in Diagon Alley. Hopefully you'll be able to come over here soon. Hope the muggles are at least ignoring you and not giving you trouble. _

_From Ron_

Harry chuckled at Ron's last comment. Yes, his Aunt and Uncle were pretty much ignoring him, but he was lonely here away from everyone. Soon, though, he will be able to go to The Burrow and visit with Ron and Ginny, no Ron and his family, Harry corrected his thoughts. _I have no desire to see Ginny more than the rest of the Weasleys._

Harry turned to the other letter from the unrecognized owl. Hmm.. Harry Thought. Who could this be from? Inside, the letter read

_Dear Mr. H J Potter_

_It has come to our attention here at Gringotts that your late Godfather, Sirius Orion Black has passed away. Today was his will reading and you have been named soul beneficiary to the Black estate. Because you have come into the Black estate, you also receive the same treatment as an adult. Because of this, you can now use magic outside of school, but you also have to manage your own finances. There are also some matters here at Gringotts that you need to take care of. This piece of paper can act as a portkey, just use your wand and say 'activate.' Come anytime, because the bank never closes._

_May your profits grow,_

_Uniball,_

_Head of Gringotts Bank._

Harry was surprised that he could now use magic. "Wow!" harry said. Deciding to go to Gringotts now, harry pointed his wand at the parchment and said "Activate!" Then he was gone.


	2. Rich?

"Hello, you are Mr. Potter, am I correct?" said a voice above Harry. He had landed on the floor. "Yes, I am" Harry replied as he got up. Next to him was a goblin who seemed a lot more friendly than the others he encountered. "I'm not used to portkeys. Don't think I ever will be." The voice he heard upon arriving chucked. "Ah, yes. Apparating is much better. I am Uniball, Mr. Potter, the head of Gringotts."

"Oh, yes, Hello. The letter said I could come anytime, so I came right away." Harry replied

"That is fine. Better now than never, as the muggles say, yes?" Uniball replied.

"Yea.." Harry said, eerily reminded of Mr. Weasley.

"Well, let's get straight to business, shall we?" Uniball asked.

Since Harry had arrived straight into the Goblin's office, the meeting was started right away. Uniball sat behind his desk and pull out three pieces of parchment. "Ok, Mr Potter, I need you to drop some blood onto these parchments. It will tell us 1) your magical powers, 2) your family tree and 3) any magical blocks that are on you, if any. Lets get started. Here is a pin. Just poke your finger and have one drop of blood on each parchment."

"Ok, that's fine with me." Harry said as he took the pin. "I've always wanted to know more about my family, and myself. I didn't know it was this easy."

"Well, it may seem 'this easy' for you, but trust me, it takes more than just a drop of blood. There is also a complicated bit of magic to do. These pieces of parchment are already charmed" Uniball chuckled.

Harry smiled sheepishly and pricked his finger. He let a drop of blood fall on each piece. As the blood hit the parchment it was soaked in. After a few moments of nothing happening and Harry looking at Uniball uncertainly, then three 'pops' were heard and all the parchment disappeared. "Where'd it go??" harry asked. He noticed that Uniball was not fazed at all by the parchment disappearing. "That means they are putting all the information on the parchment. This means there is a lot of info we are about to receive."

Almost instantly after Uniball Spoke, the parchments cam back into view, except they came in stacks. LARGE stacks. The first stack had about 50 pieces, the second had maybe twice that and the last had two. Harry couldn't help himself and grabbed the first piece off the largest sized stack. "This is about my ancestors." He read the first page:

Harry James Merlin Regal Turnage Dire Hunting Friend Peverell Black Potter

In these papers is information about the family tree and inheritance.

Families inherited by blood:

Regal

Turnage

Dire (Hufflepuff)

Hunting (Slytherin)

Friend

Peverell

Potter (Griffindor)

Merlin

Families inherited by law:

Black

Monies of aforementioned inherited families

Regal – Vault #75

1 property

12,034 galleons

Turnage – Vault # 124

3 properties

143,944 galleons

Dire (before known as Hufflepuff) – Vault #66;

3 properties

743,234,533 galleons

Hunting (before known as Slytherin) – Vault 231;

1 property

64 galleons

Friend – Vault 45

4 properties

976,034 galleons

Peverell – Vault 4

17 properties

485,659,776,354 galleons

Potter – Vault 43, 687

6 properties

981,234,006,453 galleons

Merlin – Vault 1, 3, 17, 18

3 properties

34,254,895,455,793 galleons

Black – Vault 53

4 properties

12,342,834 galleons

Harry immediately dropped the parchment.

"Do what??" Harry asked. "This must be a mistake..I mean, if I have all this money, than I would be like…the richest man in the wizarding world?"

"Actually…the richest man in the _whole_ world." Replied Uniball.

"wha…" harry replied as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the floor, unconscious, with a loud Thump.


	3. Surprises and Let downs

"...Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter. MR. POTTER!" Uniball shook Harry to wake

"huh, what, huh, Oh!" replied Harry. "Why am I on the floor? What happened..Oh!" Realization dawned on his face and Harry rubbed his nose like he had a headache

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" asked the oddly friendly goblin

Harry began to pull himself off the floor by use of the desk

"Um, yes? I just..I thought. No! uh...I" Harry stuttered as he stood. He paused and pulled his thoughts together

"I never dreamed_ that_! I mean, isn't that something someone should have told me? Or is it common to find these things out later in life? Or never? If Siri...my Godfather never passed, would I have ever found out? And...is this for real?" Harry's brows creased, clearly in thought. He still had trouble even saying Sirius's name. His mind was full of errant thoughts and questions, he didn't know where to start.

"Well, I must confess that not all Wizards know about our Inheritance testing, and we have a most complete test if I do say so my self. However, we do mention it to all muggleborns who become 17 and have an account here. Only about 1/3 of that population actually take the test. The Purebloods just believe their family is their family and never test. Whenever a person inherits the full estate and title of different House Lord, like what happened with you, we ask for an inheritance test, that is our procedure. The test confirms that the wishes of the deceased have been fulfilled and the identity of the claimer is true. And of course, this is definitely real." Uniball explained this with a giant goblin smile.

"O..k..' Replied Harry. "Well then, umm. I suppose I should read the rest, huh?" He motioned towards the large stacks of parchment as Uniball nodded.

"Yes, please Mr. Potter. I am now most interested to see what fate has in store with the rest of this information. Might I add that anything I discuss with you is 100 percent confidential, bound by magic."

"I didn't think of that! That's good to know though. Ok, lets see..." Harry grabbed the first paper on the first stack.

_Magical Potential_ of **Harry James Merlin Regal Turnage Dire Hunting Friend Peverell Black Potter**

Overview:

1) Elemental Powers  
From Families: Merlin, Dire, Potter

Merlin - Wind, Water  
Dire - Earth  
Potter - Lightning

2) Alchemy  
From Families: Peverell, Merlin

Peverell - Black Alchemy, White Alchemy, Grey Alchemy, Affinity for Potion Brewing

3) Parslemagic  
From Family: Hunting

4) Wandless Magic  
From: Large magical core. Obtainable through practice.

5) Mind Arts  
From: Large magical core. Obtainable through practice

6) Multiple Animagus  
From: Large magical core. Obtainable through practice

7) Metamorphous  
From Families: Turnage, Merlin

8) Telepathy  
From Family: Merlin

9) Mage Sight  
From Family: Merlin

Complete breakdown of abilities on following page(s)

"Uh, really? That's interesting. I never knew I could do those things. I guess I haven't grown into them yet?" Harry looked to Uniball for confirmation

The Goblin master took the parchment from Harry and scanned it.

"Well, no, you should have grown into them. Actually, you should have been training them already to control the magicks. You haven't had any indication that you have such powers?" Uniball asked

"Not at all! In fact, my first thought was it was lying!" Harry chuckled

"Well, maybe they have been blocked." Guessed Uniball. "I guess it would be explained by those last two parchments."

Harry reached for the smallest stack

_Magical Blocks and Physical Hinders _ for **Harry James Merlin Regal Turnage Dire Hunting Friend Peverell Black** Potter

Elemental: Block - full

Alchemy: Hinder - Intelligence block.

Parslemagic: Block - Full, Partially broken

Wandless Magic: Blocked - 67% block on magical core

Mind Arts: Blocked - 67% block on magical core

Multiple Animagus: Blocked - 67% block on magical core

Telepathy: Block - full, Hinders ability to protect from mind attacks. Hinders rational thinking. Hinders emotional control/ growth.

Mage Sight: Block - full, Hinders eye sight

High intelligence: Block - full. Hinders learning, magical abilities and personality (social learning)

Physical Growth: Hindered, Regulated Human Growth Hormone. Hinders natural growth.

"OK! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Who did this to me?!" demanded Harry. "Its not like I have, or ever would, ask for such powers. But to keep them from me? That is just...just...ARG!"

Harry began to pace in the Goblin's office. He was pissed. To him, this was equal to obliviating someone of their whole life. In essence, His life was a lie!

Suddenly, Harry stopped. Hurt, betrayed yet determined filled green eyes bored into the goblin.

"Please, Uniball. Fix this!"

Uniball regretfully began. "Well, Mr. Potter...


	4. Double edged sword

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is nothing that I can do. This amount of blocks and hinders would kill you if they were taken off all at once." Uniball explained.

Harry's face fell more. The hurt and betrayal were prominent on his face. Harry plopped down in the chair with a 'Thump'

"It will also be painful for you and it may take over a year to reverse these blocks." Uniball continued. "The nature of these blocks are horrendous and it would almost be better for you to keep them as they are. Doing other wise, removing them, can overload the current status, or size, of your magical core. Your magical core grows with your physical body. That is also why your physical body is hindered too. It goes hand in hand. For example, if we undo the block on your physical body, you may experience broken bones or ripped muscles. These can be healed magically, of course, but if it was done all at once you would be left with permanent muscle and possibly organ damage."

Harry was disconcerted, but he heard one thing that gave him hope.

"Ya know, Uniball, I've always felt like I was pushing a brick wall while I tried to learn and advance my magic. I've succeeded in some areas more so than my peers, but I always was left with this tingle, sort of. A feeling that I was missing something, that there could be...more? I guess. Somewhat like trying to drink a thick milkshake through a straw!" Harry concluded "I have only had three or four milkshakes, but still. the last one I had was hard to drink, and that's what learning feels like."

"Well, I've never had a milkshake, but..." uniball began

"Sir, You said maybe a year, I'll do it! tell me who, what, when and where! I'll be there!" Harry interrupted with his determined declaration.

There was a pregnant pause where undeterred teenager and shocked and thrown off goblin stared at each other.

"You can't realize...the process its..its...agony! I respect your decision, however I must impress on you the severity of the process. No means of pain relief can be administered during the process. It'll disrupt the magicks. Also, it can not be done in a magic concentrated area, like here, St. mungos, even a village where many magical beings live. You'd have to leave Hogwarts for a year. Besides the person who is completing the process, no magical being can visit you, and that includes a magical animal. Do you understand?" Uniball explained, as Harry nodded his head once.  
He was not deterred

"Ok, well I can set up an interview with a renowned Healer we contract here at Gringotts, but you also must have a trainer to help you along the way. Your magical core growth will be gradual, but you'll have more magical power, and you must learn to control it. Merlin's first born son died because he had too large of a magical core. The magical backlash literally exploded his heart! If Merlin had realized that his son was that powerful, he would have taught him control. But an accidential magic outburst left him dead. Merlin was traumatized by this, his son was only 6! When his daughter came along, whom you must be descended, he put blocks on her and set her with a new family as an orphan. Obiliviated her existence from his wife, and eventually left the wife from guilt. He bore no more children and led the rest of his life riding the world of evil and advising the masses. Anyway, This process will be dangerous and uncertain, as I have never heard of this many blocks being removed."

Harry took a deep breath. "Sir, if I don't do this, I will always believe I am not my full self. I don't think I could live with it. I plan on removing these blocks and continue with my destiny. Since this is confidential, I must tell you, I am prophesized to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. I only learned last month, but it makes since to me. He's been chasing me all my life, killed my family, I feel I must..why are you smiling?"

"Mr. Potter, you hold my deepest respects. I am smiling because you have just sparked a memory of when I first started here. It is another prophesy, a goblin told one. It speaks of a Human, a Wizard held down by ropes. Said ropes that hold him from his destiny. The prophesy foretells of a great man who fights many battles, within himself, among comrades and against inequality. Like all prophecies, it is vague. But from what I have learned today I must think that you are him. The Golden Magic Bearer. The one to unite all magical beings and begin the Golden era of the world! It is a great honor to help you the best that I can. Even if you aren't this GMB, your determination and fearless attitude through what you must do will grant you my loyalty. In short, my alliance. A goblin alliance to rid the world of this dark lord."

"I..uh..what?" I've never heard of such a thing! Are you trying to get _me_ to have a heart attack, Uniball!? I graciously accept your alliance. But I can't believe it. That's just...great!" Harry replied, flabbergasted. "You won't regret this, sir. I know goblin/Wizard relations are pretty much none, but you wont think twice about this. Just give me a year, OK? Harry light heartedly said

"Of course, I know you will need some time."

"Thanks, Uniball. I guess my next question is..what now? In your letter you said I can use magic now. And I have properties. I believe I would like to leave my relatives' house and move into one of these houses. can you point me in the direction of a few things?"

"Sure Mr. Potter, what is it you will need?"

"Well, I need protection around the property I choose, first thing. once I choose a place, I think I'd like to think about and process whats happened. Then I'll talk to you about your contacts and getting these blocks removed." Harry replied "Is this possible?"

"Indeed, it is. I believe...Hmm...Ah, here it is, page 36 through...ah, 47. Look at this, it's a list of all the combined properties and a bit of details for each. Go home, take a look at it, pack your things and be ready to move from that location. August 2nd at Noon, I will send a portkey with the gringotts seal to bring you here."

"Sounds great, Sir. This is exciting and daunting all at once.

"I can imagine. I also can enlist the help of one of our Wizard workers to bring you around to the properties you wish to 'check out' and from there you can move in. The same worker will ward your house as you see fit. Before you leave I will obtain our notebook we give to customers detailing possible wards we can place. Also, these stacks of parchment will go with you. It details what is in each vault you have now come into ownership of and information on your magical potential."

"Ok, Uniball. Anything else before our next chat?" Asked Harry.

"I believe that is it. Please, eat some of these sandwiches while I get the information and arrange for the 2nd. Excuse me, I'll return within 10 minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you before our next chat?"

Harry chuckled "No Sir, that's all. You've been a great help and jeez. I still can't believe it. Uhh. I need to go shopping but I'll leave that for the 2nd. I'm wrecked and need to sleep."

"Understandable. You are what the muggles call a real trooper, Mr. Potter. And what the Goblins call, 'ooghtuh dy purthea' or young one with the worriers spirit."

After Uniball left, Harry helped himself to the stack of sandwiches on the desk. 'I am hungry!' he thought after the first bite. 'That's normal. And so is everything not being normal. How can that be right?' *sigh* 'oh well. On to the next journey I suppose. I wish Sirius was here so I could have advise. But if he was here, I would never know all this...What a double edged sword. This is just so much to handle'


	5. The cake exsists! I swear

Uniball provided Harry with another portkey back to Privet drive. Somehow, his bedroom looked different to him. He knew he was leaving soon, yet he felt something he couldn't understand. Regret maybe? He looked around the smallest bedroom in the house and realized it was resentment.

He grew up housed in a cupboard, shunned and hated by the people who were supposed to love and support him. He was blindly thrust into a world he was conditioned to hate by his relatives, which made him love it more. In this world he found friends, but also trials and shunning from lots of people there too! Besides a select few people, people had been sheep ready to believe anything that was told to them. Because of his ungodly upbringing, harry learned to question everything, and not trust so easily. But the majority of the students at Hogwarts worshiped him one day and hated him the next. And now they needed savin by him? Well, he wasn't happy about it, but he'd do it. Despite them being how they are, they are still living. Everyone deserves to live. Even the Dursleys. The Deatheaters though, he wasn't so sure. Should they be killed? or incarcerated? That was another question for another day.

With a big sigh, harry set the papers from Gringotts on his desk and sat on his bed.

"It's good that you are here, Hedwig. I just learned a bunch about my family history, and lemme tell ya, It's unbelievable! But also I found confirmation that it is indeed my destiny to kill a man. An evil man, but still I must kill him, so he cant kill innocent people and bring our world to the nether. I don't want to be a killer, but I'd rather kill than the world be black. Does that make since? Does that make me evil?

an indignant hoot was heard from his snowy-white owl. Sounded like a 'don't dare you think you can be evil!' type of hoot

"If you say so, girl. I think about that later. First I must spend a year removing blocks that were put on me. It's going to be painful and even you cant be with me for that time."

Another indignant hoot was heard

"You cant! youll have to stay with someone or something. but first, we are moving from here on the 2nd. That's two days from now. Well, almost three. But, im legaly an adult now and can do magic. We are leaving the dursleys!" 'Wow, that just sunk in!' Harry thought happily. Hedwig seemed to be happy about it to. She fluffed her feathers and flew around the room twice.

"It's great isn't it? In the meantime I need to think about some things. Make a plan. I don't know what to do, Hedwig, my life just got turned upside down again. I don't know how I got these blocks, but if I find out who, they better believe that I am now their enemy. I've been put through to much in my life, and this! It takes the cake. They took away who I am, my magical powers and my connection with my family. They took away my chance to rid of Voldemort. I could believe that he would this to me, but I doubt it! My first guess is Dumbledore, and...I hope not. I trust him. I will find out, Hedwig."

Hedwig gave a consoling hoot and sat with Harry as he thought. Being tired and deep in thought, Harry soon fell asleep to be assaulted by nightmares three hours later.

"I can't catch a break! Ug." harry whispered. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. "Not getting any more sleep now." Harry sighed "Might as well do something..."

On his desk, sat Ron's letter telling him he could come over soon. 'come stay at the Weasley's? I can't, can I? That sounds like fun, just to relax. Hmm, if it takes around a year, maybe I could start this process when Hogwarts starts. Soo..choose a house, move in, and then visit the Weasley's for a while? Hmm..that might work. But I'm not sure how I can just leave. They wouldn't allow it.'

Going through his property list next, he realized he had many properties to choose from.

The one Regal property seemed ok. 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a library and a nursery with 1,500 square feet. The status was classified as 'in need of work' it couldn't be too bad. He didn't need anything too big, being by himself. The Turnage properties were similar, with the 'in need of work' status, but ranged from a mansion, to a cottage to a shack.

'Huh, that's a big difference between houses. Wonder what hated Turnage was shut up in the shack?'

The Dire, or Hufflepuff, properties sounded brilliant. Large, in perfect condition, and marked as completely warded from intruders, it was unplottable and anyone let in the property had to be personally keyed into the wards by the owner. That was more of what he was looking for.

All though the properties, he couldn't find any that really stood out as much as the 11th Peverell property and the 1st Merlin property. Deciding to check out those two along with the Hufflepuff 2 he liked, he set down the list. No, he wouldn't live in the Potter estate like his father and grandparents. It would be to obvious for anyone who knew where they were located.

Glancing at the list of items in the Gringotts vaults, harry noticed many books, weapons, armor, jewelry, furniture, clothes, and magical items he had inherited. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry set down that list and began planning.

After two hours and a note to Uniball, Harry had himself a fool proof plan. He would go to Gringotts earlier than noon on the 2nd, and go shopping' buying new clothes and any essential items he needed, under disguise if the Goblins could help. Then, he'd choose a house and settle in, making it his home. After a week or two, he'd take the Knight bus to the Weasley's and stay the rest of the summer. Again, if the Goblins could help out with an emergency portkey incase they caught him taking the knight bus while leaving before Sep. 1st, he could still skip Hogwarts. Of course he'd leave a letter to the Weasley's letting them know he was ok and why he was leaving.

Well, it was fool proof if the Goblins helped. If they didn't than he'd wing it. Relaxation was something he needed before his upcoming year of horrors.

_Ron,_

_Hey mate, would it be fine to come over two or three weeks before school started? I picked up a part time job here and it is pretty enjoyable. I actually get rewarded for my work there, unlike with the Dursleys, and its interesting meeting people who don't see me as some hero. Though I can't help but need to relax and have fun before school starts, so I hope it is ok. I'll be taking the Knight bus, after my going away party from work, so no need to pick me up. I'll let you know when my last day is when I know_

_Harry_

The rest of the day, Harry spent laying around his room, delaying the packing process. He knew it would only take him 25 minutes or so to get everything packed so he spent most of his time reading school books or his inheritance package. All the wards they could do on his house were amazing. No one would find him with all of these. Muggle repelling, Intruder detectors, Intruder deterrence like the Huffelpuff houses and even offensive wards. Nope, no one could find him with those wards.

Around 6, an owl was seen flying towards his window. It was Pig! Ron's owl. 'That's good, I can send him the letter since Hedwig went to Gringotts' Harry thought

After catching Pig and taking his package, Harry was delighted to see Mrs. Weasley's special chocolate cake, and a note

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Me and Ginny made this cake today and I wish you happy birthday wishes. I didn't send any candles, but we can do those when you come visit!_

_Love, Molly_

  
'Mmm, Ginny makes a good cake!' Harry thought. 'I mean, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny make a good cake. Mmm best cake I've had'

Below his note to Ron, Harry wrote: _PS Thanks Mrs. Weasley and ginny! the cake is the best!_

_

The next two days were the longest wait Harry had ever experienced. Finally, the night of the 1st came and he decided it was time to tell the Dursley's. At dinner that night, Harry joined the table, much to the dislike of all those present. Ignoring the dirty looks shot his way he began, "Well, this looks like it's the last you see of me, tonight."

"Oh, really? Your friends are coming to pick you up, then?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, you can say that. And I won't be returning next summer, or ever for that matter. The moment I leave, the wards around this house fall, because I will no longer call this place 'home'. I don't know if it bothers you to know, but there is a mad man on the look for me. He may come here, he may not. Oh, and he doesn't like non-magic, or _normal_, people. So he may kill you. Good day." Harry left grabbing his plate that he loaded with food while they weren't looking. 'Best prank ever!' He mentally laughed. 'the looks on their faces were priceless! and then they _just_ noticed my plate! hahahaha! maybe I should tell them I'm paying for separate wards to protect them...Hmm. nope. best to protect from afar. Let them sweat, but they'll be safe.' Once to his room, he couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

"This is a good start to a new life, eh Hedwig?"

A confused but amused hoot answered the happy teen


	6. Down to Buisness

Everything so far had gone smoothly. The portkey arrived by owl shortly after the Dursley incident. Harry removed every trace that he had lived in that room and slept soundlessly. No nightmares plagued him through the night and at 6am, he activated the portkey out of that place. The Goblins helped harry with a disguise, he was equipped with a Gringotts check, which would allow him to spend as much as he wants, not limited by gold he had physically on him. Also, the warder was currently ensuring the safety of the Dursleys and harry now had an all new wardrobe.

Although there was one problem.

He didn't know what to buy! After looking through the Gringotts documents, he seemed to have everything he needed to furnish his house of choice. He really wasn't sure what all he would need to live on his own, so instead of buying a bunch of things, he decided to just have a look around Diagon Alley. It was really fun to be able to not be noticed and Harry Potter.

One shop that was new, he noticed was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. 'The twins!' Harry thought and made his way to the bright and loud shop.

"You-know-who, no, It's you-no-poo!" 'Ha! That's great, and wow there's a lot of business here' Once inside the shop, Harry noticed all kinds of obnoxious items. Some things he witness at Hogwarts and some things he never knew the twins produced. Harry decided to not reveal his identity and pretend to be amazed and surprised when he came here with the Weasley's. 'I'm happy for the twins, they really did it!' Harry thought.

Across the street from the WWW shop, Harry noticed a shop named 'Trevors Traveling Trunks' and decided to have a look inside.

"How can I help you, young sir?" The cashier asked.

"I was just having a look around. Can you tell me, is there anything special about your trunks versus a regular Hogwarts trunk?" Harry asked

"Why yes. We have some like that, of course. We also have magically enlarged trunks, trunks with separate compartments. We also have trunks that can reform into a bed or a tent."

"That's interesting, I'll just have a look around, then"

Harry realized that there was a lot of different trunks. Trunks for Giants, trunks for elves and goblins. There was even a trunk for a centaur. Somehow, the idea of any of those creatures coming to Diagon alley was a little far fetched to him. But he liked the idea that this man catered to different species other than humans. Like he told Harry, there were trunks that turned into three bedroom tents and one that turned into a camp bed, with all your things stored in drawers under the bed. 'That's cool' Harry thought. There was even a pair, call the Nether Trunks, that would allow the user to put an item in one trunk, and retrieve it from the other. This didn't work for living beings, the tag said. Thinking that this would come in handy for staying at the Weasley's or wherever he needed to go, he decided to buy the Nether Trunks.

"that will be 150 galleons, 4 sickles." the cashier said.

"Wow, that is a lot, but ok." Harry replied. He wrote the check and signed it, and gave the man the receipt, like he did at the clothes store. It didn't show his name, only that gold had been successfully transferred when the cashier signed it.

"Thanks, young sir! It's not every day that someone as young as yourself has these checks. Let alone, buys a trunk from here. Have a nice day! and may your gold always flow!" The man replied

"Same to you, Sir. Just like the Goblins say!" Harry replied

"Yes, those Goblins have quite a few things right, they do." The man said

"MmHmm" Harry replied. "Can you shrink these for me? I can carry two trunks around the Alley" Harry chuckled

"Sure thing!" and Harry was off to get some lunch. He decided to eat at 'Knaw's Hungry Hippos' where he ate a large plate of Sheppard's pie.

Around 11am, Harry made his way back towards Gringotts with the intent on looking through Merlin's and the Potter family vaults. He waited in the line and handed the keys to the goblin at the desk. "I'd like to visit these sir, with the most discretion you can provide, please." After seeing which keys were handed to him, the goblin became serious. "Of course, young sir" Then the gobbling gave him a nasty smile. "If you stole these keys, the vault will give you the most horrific death! follow Hungpea please." He motioned towards the smaller goblin to the left.

Hungpea was surprised that anyone was going to vault number 1. No one ever had since Merlin, himself. And there was only two or three elder goblins left that had ever could have seen that happen.

"You sure this is your vault?" Hungpea asked. "It will kill you if you obtained these keys through left"

"Yes, they are, Hungpea is it?"

The goblin nodded

"I am under disguise put on by Uniball, and I received my inheritance a few days ago. If I die, take it up with Uniball."

"If you say so, sir. But you do have the key so let's go."

They got on the first cart available and made their decent towards the first numbered vault in Gringotts. After only a few drops and turns, they arrived in a well lit corridor with, it seemed, all of Merlin's vaults and no others.

"I expected these to be far down, Hungpea" Harry stated

"No, Merlin helped us found this bank. He was granted the first vault and later we added more for him. The bank was smaller then, and I don't believe we ever had many vaults far below the ground. This one here, that is vault number one" The goblin pointed towards a large stone door that had colored waves coming from the stone. "Insert this key in the keyhole and put your left hand on the hand print. It should recognize you and open. If it doesn't than well...you're dead!" The goblin explained.

"O..k.. Well, here goes" Harry said, as he took the key from Hungpea

Harry did as the Goblin said and the door opened for him, no problem. It opened slowly and with noises making it sound like it was stuck. Harry pushed on it and the stone door slowly opened the rest of the way

"Well, damn. I guess it is your vault!"

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "That is sooo much GOLD!"

Seeing that there was only gold in this vault, they proceeded to the next one, vault number 3. This vault opened for him like the first one did and contained clothes, furniture, jewelery and what seemed like family heirlooms. "Is this merlin's staff?" Harry wondered aloud. "Whoa!, I'm taking this with me." The next vault, number 17, seemed to contain gold only also, but not as much as in the first vault. 'This must be the gold Merlin was giving to his daughter's adoptive family.' harry thought 'I forgot I read about that one.' In vault number 18, Harry was amazed to see more weapons and armor than he could have ever predicted. ' These are all ancient swords. I doubt they would be good in this day and age. Maybe I could learn to use a sword properly, that would be fun!' harry thought. Within all the swords, he noticed one that was a light blue. It radiated magic, like it had been enchanted. 'This must be a diamond sword!' he thought. 'That's nifty'

He returned to the goblin and cart. "Ok, I would like to visit the Potter family vault now, number 43."

This vault was a bit further down than Merlin's vaults, but not nearly as far as his trust vault. Inside, there was numerous items along with a LARGE stack of gold. Having a look around, he found a few trunks, two of them were labeled as his parents'. Inside, he saw that they were just their school items. but on the top of all the notebooks and textbooks in his mothers trunk, he noticed a diary. Deciding to read it later, to get a bit of insight on his mother, Harry pocketed the small bound book. There also was weapons in this vault too, but one he was surprised to recognize. 'Griffindor's sword?! well I guess that makes since, wow Dumbledore is gonna miss that!' Upon thinking about Dumbledore, harry's heart skipped a beat. He was scared that the Professor he so trusted was the one to block his potential. He'd get to the bottom of it later.

Harry made it back to the chamber just in time for his meeting. Suddenly, he was nervous. This was the serious part of the day, and he wasn't sure where he would go from here. Nerves out weighed his excitement as he waited for Uniball to call him in. Next to him, sat Bill Weasley, and Harry wondered if he was the warder Uniball spoke of. 'Hmm, this could turn out bad' Harry mused

"Ah, yes, clients, please make your way into my office." Uniball called for them

"Ok, Mr. Weasley, how did the warding go this morning?" The Goblin Master asked

"Smoothly, sir, although I have one question."

"Go ahead, Weasley."

"Why was I warding Harry Potter's relative's property? And why had the previous wards fallen? I received an urgent notice from Dumbledore to the whole Order of the Phoenix, but was unable to go because of my duties of the day. Has Harry Potter become missing?" Bill worriedly asked.

"No no, William. In fact, he is right next to you." The goblin smiled. Bill looked towards the sheepishly smiling teenager next to him

"You aren't Harry! I've met him before, what joke is this?" Bill seemed upset by this point

"I have a disguise on bill!" came the familiar voice from an unfamiliar face.

"I u what?" bill replied, as Uniball removed the disguise.

"Oh, well hello there, Harry! Did you run away from your relatives?" He asked seriously

"Well, kinda, but..it's a long story, Bill. I inherited a bunch of properties and became an adult when Sirius's will was read and I was named the head of the Black House. I can use magic on my own and my first thought was to leave those horrible people whom are sadly my relatives. To stay safe, I asked Uniball to help me look at a few properties and then help me ward them. After I move in, I plan on visiting your family for the rest of the summer, as I am now told that the wards there are up and running."

"Well, I must say that is a decent plan, Harry. And when you return to Hogwarts, you'll be safe there too. It was nice of you to pay for the warding of those horrible muggles' house. The twins would laugh at what pandemonium you've caused within the order. They are all frantically searching for you to put you back within the wards of Privet drive or my parents' house."

At this, Harry sighed. He looked slightly ashamed, but a new look of determination crossed his face. "I'll write the order later, and tell them something like I was in diagon alley or whatever. They can't control my life! I am an adult, but that will be my secret for right now. I need to take care of some things, but I'll write Dumbledore and tell him I'm safe real quick. do you have a parchment and quill, Uniball?"

"Yes, here you go, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks"

_Professor,_

_I know you must know that I am not residing at Privet Drive right now. We had a row, and I left. This is irresponsible and what not, yes. However I am safe. I will be returning to the Wealsey's in one week. Don't worry, I can properly make my own decisions and keep myself safe. I need some time on my own to think about some things_

_Please don't worry, I was able to obtain a disguise. If you would like, I can write you everyday if that will help you believe I am safe._

_Harry Potter_

"That should do it. Umm, Uniball, do you have any owls? That I can use?" Harry asked sheepishly

"Sure do. HAGGERSOFT!" The Goblin Master Yelled. A younger goblin walked in the door to Uniball's call

"What can I assist you with today, Master Uniball?" He inquired

"Take this letter and have it sent to Albus Dumbledore"

"Yes Sir!" replied Haggersoft

"Ok, now that is taken care of. Let us begin this meeting, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Uniball began. "Now, after Mr. Potter chooses the property he will move in to, You, Mr. Weasley will ward said property as Mr. Potter sees fit. I also ask you to but a Magical Blocking Ward, to not allow magic within the property, and the shield the property from the magicks of the wards in place. This is a Security Aplha Zero, no speaking of doing anything that happens today. If you are asked, you spent your day doing busy paper work, is that clear, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes. Yes Sir, Goblin Master Uniball. Although, I must say, won't there be a charm placed on me before leaving tonight? As per Security Alpha Zero, it is mandatory for said charm. I wouldn't be able to speak of it if I wanted to." Bill explained half heartedly.

"Of course, you are correct. Just letting you know before hand. Mr. Potter, have you chosen which properties you will be visiting today?"

"Yes, two of the Hufflepuff manors, the Skylight Manor and the Midnight Mansion. Also, Merlin's 3 properties, oddly there was no description, just the names. Magic's Hold, Brighten Manor and Camelot Castle." Harry Replied

"Camelot? We are seeing Camelot?" A flabbergasted Bill asked.

"Yes, it's one of the properties I inherited. Until I saw it on the list, I thought it was just a myth!" Harry replied. Even Uniball was interested in this

"No kidding. you and oh, lets see...the rest of the world!" bill all but yelled. "That's crazy! But awesome!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway i'll be looking at those and all the Potter properties. Although, I'm not sure about seeing Godric's Hallow. It was labeled as destroyed and I'm sure we all know why." he looked towards the floor

"Yes, well. Are you both ready? Bill has the talisman that will allow him to apparate to and from Gringotts. just show bill the location of the property and the talisman will help transport you both to the correct location."

"Alright Harry, ready?" Asked Bill

"Yup, lets go! The first one will be Skylight Manor! It's located in northern Ireland, here's the coordinates" and showed Bill the paper with the coordinates.

"Alright, hold onto my arm, and we are ready"

An excited Harry Potter gripped Bill's arm, and they were gone, leaving a smiling Goblin behind

"I can expect some great things from that young man. Indeed I can" He spoke to no one in particular.


End file.
